


The Elephants In The Room

by CaptEve



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad - Freeform, Dad!Tony, Elephant In The Room, Father-Son Relationship, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Infinity War, Protective Tony Stark, Son!Peter, Spoilers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptEve/pseuds/CaptEve
Summary: Just a little warm and cozy story staring our favorite webslinger and the billionaire playboy genius philanthropist.SPOILERS for Avengers: Infinity War





	The Elephants In The Room

Peter is in the infirmary after brought back to life after the six longest months of Tonys life. Now the billionaire, playboy, genius, philanthropist is sitting next to him on the bed. An arm around his shoulders, Peters head resting on his chest.  
„Sooo, what‘re we going do about the elephant in the room?“, Peter asks after a while.  
Tony shrugs.  
„You have to be more specific. There is a herd of them in here I think. There’s the old-wise-I-told-you-to-be-careful-and-stay-on-earth-elephant, the young-idiotic-pineapple-on-pizza-is-not-a-crime-elephant seriously kiddo it’s disgusting, stop it.“  
He can feel Peter chuckle and can’t stop smiling himself.  
„ I mean the protective-funny-but-emotionally-unsure-dad-elephant and the funny-intelligent-but-sometimes-reckless-son-babyelephant at his side.“, Peter says quietly as if every word might make Tony jump up and leave.  
As funny as the sentiment is presented, it truly is the biggest elephant in the room, Tony guesses. But to his own surprise, his first reaction isn’t to flee or to make a joke and let the revelation about how much truth and responsibility the words of the little spider hold be unsettled.  
After all the terror, the loss, the tears and heartbreak in the last six months he surprises Peter and more so himself that his only reaction is to hold the boy in his arms, this brave, pineapple on a pizza loving boy, a little tighter.  
„They’re my favorite.“  
And all that needed saying is said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> Hope you enjoyed this little warm szene.  
> Thought about it when waking up. English is not my first language. Any major spelling or grammar mistakes are unintentional. ;)  
> Please leave a kudo and a comment


End file.
